De étranges lettres
by Enira RS
Summary: John Le Rouge est mort par légitime défense, et Jane est resté au CBI, tout est bien qui fini bien! Tout se passe bien, jusqu'au jour où...


**Hey ^^** **, voici un Os écrit pendant les vacances d'été, fini il y a peu de temps sous fautes d'inspiration pour la fin. (Pour faire patienter jusqu'à la suite de ma fic...)**

 **The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages**

 **Bonne lecture! Pensez au review pour me dire votre avis! :D**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Teresa Lisbon se préparait pour partir au CBI. Ces jours derniers étaient plus calme, Jane avait tué John Le rouge en légitime défense, donc n'avait pas été condamné, et elle avait réussit à le persuader que rester au CBI serait le mieux pour lui. Tout était redevenu comme avant pour le plus grand plaisir et désespoir de Teresa. Car les quelques jours où elle avait été enlevée par John Le Rouge, elle avait soudainement réalisé une chose, Lisbon ne voulait dans tout les cas pas perdre Jane, qu'il meurt pour elle, pour la sauver. Et elle avait aussi réalisé qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Ce jour-là fut une déclaration pour elle. Mais Teresa n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas agir... Cela lui aurait fait trop de mal, il pensait encore à sa famille, il n'envisageait pas de se reconstruire une vie, encore moins avec elle, donc elle attendait... Le jour où il sera prêt. Encore faut-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

Les jours se faisaient longs, et Lisbon perdait un peu chaque jour l'espoir. Mais elle continuait tout de même d'espérer. Elle ne pouvait cesser de s'imaginer un vie à deux avec lui. Donc elle était restée silencieuse, et maintenant voilà, trois mois plus tard, repartant au travail comme chaque matin...

Lisbon allait passer la porte d'entrée de sa maison lorsqu'elle aperçut une lettre. Sur le sol. Glisser sous la porte. Elle la ramassa, intriguée. L'enveloppe était simple. Elle ouvrit la lettre de plus en plus intriguée. La feuille était blanche, toute simple, comme si cette lettre avait été écrite sur un coup de tête. Une feuille quelconque, sans importance.

 _" À la magnifique et talentueuse Teresa Lisbon,_

 _Teresa, je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, mais je ne peux pas en faire autrement, je n'en ai pas la force, voilà, je vous aime. Vous l'aurez compris, l'écrit que vous avez dans les mains est une lettre d'amour qui vous est destinée, à vous, qui avez pris toute la place dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. Vous et votre sourire éclatant, vous et vos prunelles qui me transperce lorsque que je croise votre regard. Vous m'avez ensorcelé. Vous faites battre mon cœur. Je vous aime. Mais je ne saurais vous dire en face que je vous aime, je suis un lâche, sans doute. Je vous aime en silence depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à hier, j'avais préfère me taire, par respect pour vous et ne pas vous compliquer la vie, et puis aussi pour ne pas risquer un "non". Aujourd'hui je tiens à ce que vous sachez tout l'attrait que vous m'inspirez, mêlé d'admiration et de tendresse. Car je voudrais tant vous savoir heureuse, vous voir sourire!_ _Cette lettre sentimentale est écrite à l'encre de mes sentiments pour vous qui sont si forts et si sincères._

 _Un admirateur secret qui préfère rester secret"_

Lisbon relit la lettre plusieurs fois, avant de sortir et de chercher cette personne du regard dans le quartier vide. Bien sûr, c'était inutile, elle le savait, la personne avait pût passer à n'importe quelle heure.

Elle chassa cette angoisse d'un coup de tête et posa la lettre sur la table et partit au boulot. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard. Elle regarderai ça de plus près le soir.

La journée se passa tranquillement, sans enquêtes, et lentement, Lisbon remplissait des rapport, comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas manger avec Jane, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ce qui démoralisa Teresa. Pourtant Jane disait qu'elle ne devrait pas passer toute sa journée devant un ordinateur à remplir des dossiers. C'est ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle l'écoutait quand il lui demandait et lui faisait le privilège de manger avec elle. Elle passait au moins du temps avec lui hors du bureau, c'était un minimum.

Elle ne repensa pas à la lettre en rentrant le soir. Quand elle la vu sur la table, différentes questions l'assaillirent. Cette étrange lettre envahit son esprit. De qui pouvait-elle bien venir? Un admirateur. Sans doute. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qu'elle connaissait et qui serait capable de l'être... Du moins d'elle…

Cette personne l'espionnait-elle? À ce qu'elle avait lit cet homme était très amoureux d'elle. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé à Teresa, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. L'admirateur avait raison il était lâche. Elle voulait discuter avec lui, le rencontrer. Se pouvait-il qu'elle le connaisse déjà? Elle pourrait peut-être l'aimer en retour si cela était possible… Il manquait peut-être sa chance.

Elle délire, ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague, d'un débile, il fallait qu'elle oublie cette fichue lettre. C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle oublia cette maudite lettre. Elle partit se coucher après avoir hésiter à la jeter à la poubelle, elle la rangea finalement dans un coin, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

Elle ne repensa à la lettre les deux jours qui suivirent. Puis le troisième, tôt le matin, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour le première fois de la journée, elle remarqua de nouveau une lettre, glissée sous sa porte, comme la première. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Cette fois, l'enveloppe était décorée. Elle était rose pâle, ornée d'un magnifique nœud bleu clair sur un des coins de l'enveloppe, Lisbon sentit aussi un parfum, qu'elle appréciait énormément. C'était un parfum masculin, qu'elle connaissait, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'où. La lettre restait simple et réservé. L'homme devait savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas les coquetteries et les trucs blingbling. Elle ouvrit délicatement cette lettre.

 _"Très cher Teresa Lisbon,_

 _Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, les sentiments. Vous envoyez des lettres m'est rassurant, cela m'apaise et vous savez au moins à quel point vous êtes aimé. Teresa, je vous aime et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous rendre heureuse, pour voir votre sourire éblouissant, même si je ne suis pas heureux, je veux que vous le soyez. Je le serais si vous m'aimiez, mais j'en doute, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Vous êtes une déesse, ma déesse, la plus belle de toute. Vous êtes si...je n'aimerais pas vous troublez en disant ce que je pense de vous, vous avez tellement de qualités que je ne pourrais toute les cités._ _Je ne cesse de penser à vous, Teresa, jours et nuits. Je rêve de vous. J'ai envie de vous. Je vous aime et je ne cesserais de vous aimez._ _Votre présence est pour moi un rayon de soleil. Que vous dire d'autre? Que j'aime prononcer votre doux nom?_ _Si vous me reconnaissez malgré ma discrétion, si vous êtes sensible à ces quelques lignes, sortez votre resplendissant sourire du placard que vous ne réservez qu'à de rare personnes et que j'ai eu la chance de voir que je trouve si_ _beau sur vous. Je saurais que j'ai un infime espoir._

 _Votre admirateur, qui s'excuse de toujours rester aussi secret, et aussi lâche."_

Teresa replia la lettre, perplexe. Cet homme était définitivement fou d'elle et il ne semblait pas s'arrêter là. Finalement, ce ne devait pas être une blague, mais une vrai personne, qui l'aimait profondément. Puis pendant une seconde elle voulut discuter avec cette personne. Mais elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas à être lâche. Un homme aussi lâche ne mériterait pas de connaître l'amour. Il y avait tout de même ce message à la fin, qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Oui, il avait peut-être un infime espoir, non elle n'allait peut-être pas lui répondre... Elle rangea cette lettre au même endroit que la dernière puis elle partit se préparer.

Cette journée ne fut pas très mouvementé. Lisbon passa presque sa journée dans son bureau. elle avait déjeuné avec ses collègues. Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toute les personnes qui passaient près d'elle. L'un d'eux devait forcément être son "admirateur". Elle n'avait remarquer personne de potentiellement possible pour être son admirateur.

 **Cette personne me rend folle!**

Lisbon devait arranger cela. Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution. Elle commencerait par regarder attentivement l'écriture, chercher dans sa mémoire si elle l'avait déjà vu, puis elle chercherait d'autres moyens pour le retrouver, elle ne voulait pas attendre le temps qui faudra pour qu'il agisse.

 ** _Il faut que je sache qui est cette personne, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, j'agirais! Je ne peux définitivement pas continué_** ** _à recevoir des lettres et les ignorer alors que je les ado... Enfin bref... Si il le faut, je resterai toute une nuit devant ma porte pour attraper le lâche qui m'écrit!..._**

Le soir même, elle appela un vieil amant pour être sûr que ce n'était pas lui, elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre.

 **" Mashburn** , salua-t-elle.

 **\- Teresa! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles** **à un jour!** fit-il sur son ton joyeux habituel. **Tu as besoin de moi?**

 **\- Promet-moi que tu ne vas pas répéter à personne ce que je vais te demander.**

 **\- Euh...** balbutia-t-il inquiet. **Je te le promet,** fit-il perdu.

 **\- Est-ce-que c'est toi les lettres que je reçois?**

 **\- De quelle lettres tu parle Teresa?**

 **-Non rien, c'est bon merci Walter.** **Au revoir."**

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle coupa la communication.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas lui, il était bien trop insolent, fier, et direct pour lui envoyer des lettres d'amours.

Teresa se coucha finalement avec un mal de tête, épuisée par tous ces secrets.

Deux jours après, un mercredi, un des rares jours de congé pour Teresa, en plein milieu d'après-midi, on vint toquer à la porte.

 **" Teresa Lisbon?"**

Lisbon mit quelques temps à répondre, ébahis par l'énorme bouquet de fleurs que le jeune homme tenait maladroitement dans ses mains... Il y avait environ 6 variété de fleurs, toutes ses préférées.

 **"Oui c'est bien moi,** répondit-elle enfin.

 **-Votre admirateur vous envoie ces fleurs."**

Il lui tendit l'énorme bouquet, qu'elle eut du mal à le prendre.

 **"Il a laissé ceci avec.** Il lui tendit une carte, qu'elle prit, un peu perdu, galérant avec le bouquet dans une main et la carte dans l'autre.

 **-Au revoir,** fit-il en partant.

 **\- Attendez! Est-ce que vous sauriez qui est cet homme?**

 **\- Désolé, il ne préfère pas que vous le sachiez.**

 **\- Vous le connaissez donc. S'il vous plait... J'ai besoin de savoir...** supplia Lisbon.

 **\- Je ne peut vraiment rien vous dire...** fit-il en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

 **\- Je vous en supplie...** répondit Lisbon désespérée, elle n'allait jamais savoir qui était derrière ces lettres. L'homme faisait bien trop attention à ce qu'elle ne sache pas qui il est.

 **-Je peux juste vous dire qu'il vous aime énormément",** fit-il en s'échappant.

Lisbon l'observa quitter la rue dans sa camionnette. Puis elle rentra et prépara un vase pour les fleurs. Après l'avoir installer, Teresa se pencha pour humer la bonne odeur des plantes. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Cet admirateur la connaissait bien, extrêmement bien. Puis elle revint sur la lettre. La même que la dernière sauf le nœud était violet. Elle l'ouvrit. Cette fois si le message était court.

 _" Pour la époustouflante Teresa Lisbon,_

 _Après avoir su que j'ai tout de même un infime espoir,_

 _Votre admirateur._

 _Ps:_ _Les fleurs n'inégales pas votre beauté. Vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux._ _"_

Lisbon soupira avec un petit sourire et rangea la lettre avec les autres. Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle croyait que cela allait s'arrêter aux lettre, mais il lui envoyait des fleurs. Comme les dernières fois, elle oublia, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier, les fleurs trônant dans son salon lui rappelait sans cesse ces lettres, et ses soucis revenait. Elle essaya quand même de retourner à son film. Une fois son film finit, son téléphone sonna.

 **" Allô?**

 **\- Bonjour Lisbon.**

 **\- Jane. Que voulez-vous de si important pour me déranger en congé, ça ne peut pas attendre demain?**

 **-Non ça ne peut pas attendre demain, j'aimerai dîner avec vous ce soir."**

Le cœur de Lisbon rata un battement. Jane voulait l'inviter à dîner. Et demain quoi? Les poules auront des dents? C'est encore un de ses plans tordu?

 **"Jane, rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas encore une de vos bêtise?**

 **\- Lisbon... Vous me connaissez mal...** se plaignit le blond.

 **-Excusez-moi mais ce n'est tout de même pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Je ne vous inviterais pas à dîner pour vous embêter, ni pour vous mettre dans l'embarra. Je serai sage comme une image,** finit-il avec une petite voix qui fit craquer Lisbon.

 **\- Bon d'accord...** céda-t-elle en lâchant un soupir. Il faudra qu'elle gère ses pulsions.

 **\- Parfait ! Merci! Je passe vous chercher vers 19h30! A toute à l'heure !"**

Puis il raccrocha. Il était impossible. Finalement c'était peut être une bonne idée, elle pourrait oublier son admirateur le temps d'un soir. Puis elle monta à l'étage se laver rapidement, elle comptait prendre du temps pour se changer ou se maquiller, Jane voulait lui faire plaisir, alors elle essayera de se faire belle pour lui faire plaisir.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, sans encombre. Jane avait été serviable et gentil, mais laissait toujours quelques petites blagues par si par là, la faisant rougir quelques fois, Jane restait Jane avec ses blagues parfois gênante.

Puis Jane l'avait ramené, un peu saoul. Et pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il lui avait embrassé la joue, et elle avait rougi, comme d'habitude. Puis elle était rentrée et s'était affalée sur son canapé, rêvant encore de ces dernière heure passé avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle décida d'aller se coucher, il était bien tard mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'endormir. À minuit, elle descendit pour aller boire un verre et elle trouva une lettre, la même, en violet, glissé sous la porte. Elle soupira puis la prit, et s'empressa de la lire.

 _" À celle que j'aime plus que ma propre vie,_

 _Alors comme ça on veux savoir qui je suis? Ne cherchez pas, belle Teresa, c'est une peine perdu... Je comprends comment cela peut être frustrant, recevoir des lettres d'amour et ne pas savoir de qui elle vienne. Sachez bien que je suis amoureux de vous depuis des années...vous et vos lèvres si tentante que j'aimerai mordiller... et votre peau laiteuse, j'aimerai en embrasser chaque parcelle... Et votre chevelure brune et légèrement bouclée dans lequel j'aimerais glisser mes mains... J'aime votre façon de marcher, de vous déplacer toujours en donnant l'impression de glisser. J'aime lorsque vous froncés les sourcils quand une chose pique votre curiosité..."_

Lisbon ne finit pas sa lecture car elle craqua, elle cria et déchira la lettre en lambeaux.

 **" Arrêtez! Je veux que sa s'arrête! J'en ai marre!** criait-elle. **Lâche! Vous croyez que des fleurs et des lettres suffise pour prouver votre amour! Arrêtez de jouez et venez me parler! Agissez en homme ! Je vous déteste ! Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste..."**

Lisbon cria ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne pleure et qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle se sentait mal, l'alcool, elle avait trop but. Elle se releva difficilement en sanglotant, puis retourna dans sa chambre laissant la lettre déchirer en deux sur le sol. Elle réussit finalement à s'endormir, l'esprit douloureux.

Le lendemain, allant un peu mieux, Teresa ramassa la lettre, enfin les bouts, puis rangea ce qui en restait avec les autres, si il continuait, elle allait avoir une grande pile, excédée, elle décida d'exercer son idée, cette nuit et toute les prochaines, elle dormirait pas loin de la porte pour chopper le lâche car elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir, tant pis si elle ne dormait pas beaucoup et qu'elle ressemblerait à un zombie au travail. Elle le ferait, et l'attraperait.

C'est ainsi que se passa ses nuits suivantes. Elle manquait énormément de sommeil mais résistait à la tentation. Ses collègues remarquèrent bien qu'elle paraissait plus fatiguée, mais aucun n'avait oser lui demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas sauf Jane, qui était venu en plein après midi d'un jeudi, la dérangeant dans un de ses rapports.

 **" Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes si fatiguée?** fit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

 **\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée,** mentit-elle.

 **\- Vous ne savez pas à quoi sert la nuit ?** demanda Jane ignorant son désaccord.

 **\- Jane laissez-moi tranquille je vous dis que je vais bien,** cria Lisbon les cernes aussi gros que ses yeux.

 **\- Lisbon, voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?** demanda-t-il l'ignorant toujours.

 **-Jane! Sortez!"** hurla-t-elle violente.

Jane la regarda surpris, puis partit tout de même ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus énervée. Lisbon s'en voulait de crier sur lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute pour une fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passait. Elle finit la journée encore plus mal à l'aise.

Le soir, alors que Lisbon lisait son onzième livre depuis ses nuits blanches, des pas attirèrent son attention. Quelques secondes après, une enveloppe se glissa sous la porte. Lisbon se leva, ouvrit la porte en un éclair puis elle puisa ses dernières forces pour courir le peu de mètre qui les séparaient.

 **" Vous ne m'échapperez pas!"** cria-t-elle mi-énervé mi-contente d'enfin savoir qui était-ce mystérieux admirateur amoureux.

Elle l'attrapa les bras mais il réussit à s'échapper de son emprise. Elle se vue donc dans l'obligation de se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter, elle le plaqua au sol.

 **" Vous n'irez nul part! Arrêtez-vous!"** hurla Lisbon alors qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Lisbon lui prit les mains et les emprisonna. L'homme à terre était vêtu d'un sweat et d'un jeans noir simple. Lisbon resserra sa prise pour l'arrêter de gigoter.

 **"Aie! Lâchez-moi!** cria l'homme. **S'il vous plait. "**

Sa voix reconnaissable entre tous, figea Lisbon comme une pierre.

Elle le retourna brusquement et vu enfin le visage de la personne. C'était Samuel. Samuel Bosco pour être plus précis. Oui, c'est bien lui... Vous avez cru quoi? Que ça allait être Jane? Vous rêvez trop en effet... mais il n'y a pas que vous... Car effectivement c'était Jane! Vous avez eu peur?... (C'était nul x))

 **"C'était vous tout ça?"**

Aussi apeuré qu'une proie traqué par la tigresse qui se tenait au dessus de lui, il hocha la tête. Elle se releva sans quitter son visage des yeux. Ce visage. Ce corps. Cet humain. Cet personne qu'elle connaissait par cœur et voyait presque tout les jours. Puis ce visage, un visage d'ange. Et ces yeux, d'un bleu si profond. Ce même Jane qui l'embêtait à longueur de journée. Le Jane dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Lisbon chassa ses pensée d'un coup de tête et elle l'aida à se relever à son tour.

 **"Ça va?"**

Lisbon, le regard dans le vague, semblait anéantie.

 **"Suivez-moi",** souffla-t-elle en rentrant chez elle.

Jane hésita a la suivre, il avait pensé qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il dégage de son palier. Il la suivit tour de même timidement. Elle était dans sa cuisine. Il s'approcha puis entendu:

 **"Vous en voulez?"**

Elle se préparait apparemment un breuvage.

 **"Du café**? fit-il, stupéfait.

 **-C'est du** **chocolat chaud",** répondit-elle naturellement alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui lancer un sourire timide. Ce sourire le fit frissonner. Puis il remarqua qu'elle retenait ses larmes de couler. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers la machine.

Teresa essayait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas pleurer ni de se jeter dans se bras. Elle ne saurait expliquer les sentiments qui parcourait son corps chaque secondes. Les frissons sur son échine. La chaleur prenant place à ses joues. La peur et la joie ressentait-elle le plus. Peur du futur. La joie de savoir qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime, peut être même plus.

 **"Pourquoi?** parvint-elle à dire la voix aiguë.

 **\- Parce que c'est la vérité,** avoua-t-il hésitant. **J'avais peur."**

Après tout, à quoi bon de continuer à mentir? Lisbon le fixa longuement avant de lui répondre.

 **"Je vous comprend,** chuchota-t-elle simplement avant de boire une gorgée.

 **\- Mais?**

 **-Mais vous auriez du m'en parler.**

 **\- À quoi aurait-ce servi?**

 **\- Vous le souhaitez vraiment?**

 **-De tout mon cœur,"** annonça Jane le plus sincèrement possible.

Lisbon le fixa encore une fois, essayant de savoir le moindre de ses sentiments. Elle ne vit dans ses prunelles bleus, tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. D'un coup elle reprit ses esprits, ces prunelles était celle de Jane. Jane! Le même Jane qu'elle aimait! Elle décida de se lancer, de le faire mariner un peu, pour le voir déraper rapidement dans le faire perdre pied. Pour savoir comment il réagit à ses approche. Elle s'approcha très lentement de lui.

 **"Il est vrai que vous êtes terriblement sexy...** Jane répondit par un grand sourire. **Mais... ce sourire prouve que vous êtes prétentieux..."** fit-elle d'un ton enchanteur tout en se reprochant jusqu'à finir par le collé.

Jane perdit son sourire en un quart de seconde avec tout de même un micro sourire surpris de la tournure de la chose.

 **" Vous êtes très tentant même...** continua Teresa prenant le bout de son sweat entre ses mains. **Mais je dois bien avouer, j'aime mon quotidien...** chuchota-t-elle tout près de son visage. Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle rapide sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Arrêtez de tournez autour du pot Lisbon...** souffla l'homme qui avait dégluti.

 **\- Vous savez, vous avez l'air d'être un bon coup au lit... Depuis que je vous connais, j'ai envie de vous entendre crier mon nom et ressentir ce que ça fait de passer un nuit avec vous,** annonça-t-elle de façon à ce que Jane en bave. **Alors... il serait peut-être possible que je sois belle et bien tomber amoureuse de..."**

Lisbon fut interrompit par les lèvres brûlantes de Jane qui capturèrent brutalement les siennes. Oh qu'elle en avait rêvé, de ce moment si doux et si chaud. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, il dura, jusqu'à que les deux n'aient plus de souffle. Jane la fixait les pupilles noircies.

Il avait placé ses mains autour de sa taille et les siennes se liaient derrière sa nuque. Teresa lui sourit sincèrement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, toujours dans la cuisine, entrelacés, puis Jane le rompit.

 **"J'ai envie de vous..."** souffla-t-il désespérément , sachant le jeu que Lisbon voulait jouer.

Lisbon sourit machiavéliquement. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sauvagement, se collant un peu plus à lui. Puis il entreprit des baisers brûlant de le cou de sa belle qui descendirent le plus bas que ses vêtements lui permettaient.

 **"D'accord, tu m'as convaincu",** souffla Lisbon avant de le diriger vers sa chambre où ils pourront commencer leur nouvelle vie à deux...

* * *

 **Pour ce qui concerne ma fic, la suite est en court d'écriture, j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose de pas mal.. Ça arrivera dans environ un mois, OUI c'est long! Vraiment désolée...**


End file.
